


Healing Hugs

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, One Shot, Showki, ShowkiMiniBingo2020, Soft Kisses, soft hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Nunu has a really bad day at work but Kihyun comforts him with hugs and kithes.feat. stray cat Nunu falls in love with-Showki Mini Bingo 2020-Prompt: hurt/comfort, card C-One shotBINGO BABEY
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Healing Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> This is the third Showki fic for the Bingo,  
> btw BINGO !!! :D
> 
> Pls don't mind the mistakes hehe  
> Enjoy!

The sad truth: being yelled at was something he was used to. 

Usually, he could contain his despair and just let his boss’ anger roll over him, but today…. Today he had to hold back tears. It was too much, too loud. Nobody likes being cursed at for something you put a lot of work into. But the proposal he’d written had been thrown to the floor. It was laying limply in front of his feet. His superior has still throwing insults at him, not about the proposal anymore. Just about him as a being, as a subordinate. Suddenly, he felt a hand land onto his face. The slap echoed through the room, other workers nervously shifting in their seats.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Hyunwoo looked up. And he had to hold back tears. For the first time in his career, Hyunwoo had to hold back tears. He didn’t know when the screaming finally ended, when he was finally shoved aside. He didn’t know how he ended up here, in the company’s bathroom, clutching his hair in his hands. Tears and snot dripped down onto the gray tiles underneath him. 

_ “How miserable.” _ , he thought. 

The phone in his pocket held a bit of salvation. For a few seconds, his finger hovered over the dial button. But if he’d call Kihyun right now, he was sure the guy would come storming to the office, ready to give his boss a speech about power abuse. Just the image of Kihyun telling his boss off made Hyunwoo smile a little. Kihyun would walk through fire for him. Kihyun would… Again, tears started rolling down his cheeks, thanks to the overwhelming feeling of being loved. His raw sobs echoed through the bathroom. In just a few minutes, he had to get back to work and rewrite the whole proposal. Quickly, he exited the stall and dabbed some cold water around his eyes, wiping any leftover tears or snot away with the coarse tissue his company provided. His heart still stung and he’d probably start feeling bad again while rewriting his work, but for now the thought of fiery Kihyun versus his boss was enough to keep him going. 

After a few more hours of trying to rewrite the proposal, he decided to clock out. His boss hadn’t given any real remarks about the proposal itself, thus Hyunwoo didn’t really know what to change. He made a mental note to ask his coworker about it tomorrow. For now, he’d go home. He looked down at his shoes as he descended the gray stairs of the office building. Here, everything was gray. At home, everything was colourful. Kihyun had decorated the place with paintings and colourful lamps, blankets and pillows in every shade imaginable. Sometimes, Hyunwoo felt as if he didn’t belong there, in Kihyun’s colourful palace. Hyunwoo felt gray and misplaced in that rainbow. Not deserving of the love and the warmth of those colours, of Kihyun. He opened the button of his gray suit jacket and sat down on the gray seat of the subway. This melancholy feeling crept up on him every time he rode the subway after work. 20 minutes of contemplating. It was so mentally draining to work at that office, but he hadn’t managed to find work anywhere else.

Luckily, every time he’d arrive at the door in his gray mood, Kihyun would welcome him with a hug or the scent of food. Hyunwoo closed his eyes, dry and heavy after crying, and longed for that moment of relief when he’d open the door. Just a few more stops and a short walk left. And as he exited the subway station and started walking towards their flat, he expected that short walk to go without obstacles. Unfortunately, he arrived at one when his ears picked up a small whimper coming from somewhere left from him. He looked down and found in the gutter, not moving, a small cat. It was brown, water just as brown as its tangled fur flowing past its small body. It didn’t move at the coldness of the water, too tired to move a single paw. As to why it was left alone in the gutter, Hyunwoo didn’t want to question it. Without wasting another moment, he took off his suit jacket and scooped the cat up with it. It meowed in protest, making Hyunwoo smile. 

“Looks like you’ve got some fighting spirit left.”

He wrapped the abandoned kitty in his jacket, planning to take the squirming bundle home. However, after a few steps towards their flat, he stopped. Kihyun didn’t like cats, hated them even. Hyunwoo had asked for a pet quite often already, being rejected every time. He didn’t like the hair, he didn’t like how they were bred, he didn’t want to face the pain of a loved pet dying of old age, … Kihyun had many arguments he brought up every time Hyunwoo carefully mentioned he’d seen the cutest puppy in the pet store on his way home. But this… This was different, right? Hyunwoo looked down at the exhausted cat in his arms.

“We’ll be home soon, buddy.”

Quickening his pace, Hyunwoo finally arrived at their little flat. He elbowed the doorbell and waited, but nobody came to open the door. Maybe Kihyun was cooking? He never heard him with the range hood on. After carefully putting the cat down, he opened the door. Behind it, he found Kihyun.

“Oh! I was just about to open it.”, the guy smiled.

And there it was, Kihyun’s smile, Kihyun’s warmth. Shownu grinned right back. The pulling of his lips into a smile had felt like the hardest thing to do just a few minutes ago, but now it was easy, it felt natural. 

“What’s that?”, Kihyun pointed at the dirty jacket with his wooden spatula. Disgust clearly showed on his face. “Did you drop your jacket?”

“No”, Hyunwoo answered timidly while he toed his shoes off. He picked up the kitten again. “I found this guy on the streets.” He opened the bundle a little bit, revealing the now sleeping cat. 

“Oh lord.” Kihyun stepped back a little and squinted his eyes at it. “Err. Give it a bath?”

“Good idea. It must be feeling cold” Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun’s reaction, glad he wasn’t angry. 

“And then we can call the animal shelter to come pick it up.”

“Wait...what?”

“We can’t keep it, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. “I’m the one who’s working at home so I’m the one that’s going to have to take care of a pet I didn’t even want.”

“That’s true, but…. Can’t we let it rest here for a little while? I don’t want it to go to the animal shelter. It’s crowded and loud. And this guy is so small…”

“I don’t want a cat. How many times have we had this conversation?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s just too much work for us, it’s expensive, it’s- wait. Are you crying?” Kihyun turned around swiftly as he heard soft sniffles. Hyunwoo’s cheeks were wet. Hyunwoo, who seldomly cried.

“No…I’m not.”

“WHa-what?” Kihyun flailed his hands around, turned off the stove and almost fell over his own feet while running towards his Hyunwoo. “Don’t cry! I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been so harsh.” He enveloped his lover in a hug. “So sorry, Nunu.” 

The cat protested with a soft meow, being squished by Kihyun’s embrace. 

“Um. Let’s bathe it?”, Kihyun spoke softly.

Hyunwoo nodded. He walked over to the bathroom and waited in silence while Kihyun turned on the tap to fill a little tub with warm water. Hyunwoo lowered the kitten into the water, softly rubbed the filth out of its fur and rubbed it dry with a towel afterwards. it barely protested, it was simply too tired. After being bathed and dried, it fell back asleep in Hyunwoo’s arms. 

A careful hand was placed onto his bicep, and he looked up at Kihyun. 

“Why don’t we place it in that pillow basket next to the radiator? It’ll be nice and cosy there.” 

He got a hum in return. While Hyunwoo trotted off to the living room, Kihyun fetched a bowl of clean water and some emergency dog food they had for when Jooheon visited with his crazy chihuahua. 

“This will have to do for your first meal…”, he said as he placed it down next to the cat. 

Then, he turned around, facing his partner. “I’m really sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have yelled.” Kihyun had a suspicion that something had gone wrong at Hyunwoo’s workplace, but he didn’t voice it yet. 

“You don’t have to keep apologising”, the weak voice didn’t match Hyunwoo’s strong exterior. But everyone deserves to have weak moments. 

“Kiss?” 

Normally, Hyunwoo always smiled at that request when Kihyun made it. And he always fulfilled it eagerly, asap. But now he turned away.

“My lips are chapped.”

Sighing, Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo’s bicep. “Never stopped you before.” He walked to the sofa and settled down on it, carefully arranging the pillows. 

“Come here.”, Kihyun beckoned him over and opened his arms. “Rest your head”, he continued as he patted his lap. Hyunwoo sighed and trudged over, resting his long limbs on the sofa and his tired head onto Kihyun’s lap. As soon as his head touched his boyfriend’s firm thigh, the latter weaved his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. Scratching softly at his scalp, Kihyun smiled down at Hyunwoo. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not yet.”

The nimble fingers massaging his scalp and the comforting soap scent of his boyfriend made Hyunwoo close his heavy eyelids. He rolled around on Ki’s lap, now facing his partner’s stomach. Burying his nose into said stomach, he felt it contract with laughter. 

“Cosy?”, Kihyun huffed.

“Myeah.”

Sneakily, Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun’s shirt a tiny bit, exposing a strip of skin. 

Or not so sneakily.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“You know I can feel you kissing my stomach, right?”

“Hm?”, Hyunwoo hummed in between kisses. He pecked the small bit of skin he could reach several times. “Where’s your belly button?”

“It’s higher up.”

As on command, Hyunwoo lifted the shirt a little more, slowly revealing Kihyun’s toned abs. As a greeting, he pressed a kiss onto the belly button he’d been searching for. 

“I thought you didn’t wanna kiss me because of your chapped lips?”

“Changed my mind.”

He pushed himself up and sat down next to Kihyun, immediately capturing his lips in a kiss. A surprised hum escaped Kihyun. Even though Hyunwoo’s lips were chapped, they still felt as familiar as ever. The younger guy let his fingers wander to his boyfriend’s temples, slowly massaging the stress out of them. Hyunwoo’s frown disappeared, a soothed expression taking its place. He let his lips wander over his lover’s face, planting kisses on random places. It made Kihyun chuckle. Suddenly, his expression turned serious. To properly express his feelings, he grabbed hold of Hyunwoo’s face and made sure they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“I’m here for you, Hyunwoo. Always. I’ll support you.”

A beautiful smile bloomed on the face in front of him, eyes turning into happy moons and dimples appearing. 

“Thank you. I really needed that.”

Kihyun got embarrassed, he squished Hyunwoo’s face and pressed a kiss onto the pout he’d created. Hyunwoo laughed, his cheeks still being trapped by Kihyun’s hands. 

“I lob you.”, he mumbled.

“I lob you too.”

Yet again they connected their lips, the evening was getting filled with pecks. Kihyun tasted like gochujang. Hyunwoo slid his hands underneath the spicy guy’s shirt. A soft breath ghosted over Kihyun’s lips as he felt his boyfriend’s cold hands travelling over his stomach, grabbing his waist. His lips were released and he felt kisses being rained upon his neck.

“Love, we can’t.”, he huffed against the crown of Hyunwoo’s head. 

“Why not?” 

A pouting Hyunwoo, Kihyun’s ultimate challenge. “Because,” he petted the soft brown curls out of Hyunwoo’s face. “Because the food is waiting for us.”

His lover frowned. “You wanna have sex on a full stomach?”

Kihyun sputtered, a blush warming up his face and ears. “You’re so-!!”

“I’m so..?”, he grinned in return before making a love bite on Kihyun’s collarbone. Oh, how he adored those sharp collarbones… He’d happily decorate them even more. he also loved how it made Kihyun lose his breath and grab ahold of him. 

“Can the kimchi stew wait a little longer?”

“H-how did you know it was kimchi stew?”, Kihyun laughed breathlessly.

“Special talent.”, he grinned. “I’m so glad you’re here. Thank you for cheering me up.”

“Anytime.”, Ki answered, accompanied by a smooch onto Hyunwoo’s nose.

They drowned in love and warmth, in each other. The evening fell and due to certain circumstances they could only start eating after Kihyun had warmed the stew back up. Together, they set the table. After they ate, Hyunwoo brought the cat in its basket to the table. He placed the bundle of purring warmth onto the chair next to him. It looked better, breathing regularly. Its little whiskers were still a little wet from drinking water. Hyunwoo fondly gave it scratches and pets. 

“What do you wanna call it?”, Kihyun asked while he scraped the last grains of rice out of his bowl. 

“We’re going to keep it?”

“That furball has already taken a liking to my throw pillows so I guess we can’t get rid of it anymore”. 

Hyunwoo smiled widely. “You’re a gem.”

“I know, I know. So what about the name?

“How about…”, Hyunwoo’s eyes fell onto the leftover cubes of pickled daikon. “Radish?”

“You’re...the absolute worst at picking names.”

“Radish!”, Hyunwoo picked the cat up. “Radish, we’ll take good care of you!”

Kihyun smiled at him. Tomorrow, another day of work, another day of stress waited for Hyunwoo. But tomorrow, as today, they’d be here for each other to kiss the stress away. Here, in their cosy little home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really appreciate it ;w;  
> I'm sorry about 'radish' but I kinda like it? As a cat name? Why not ;D  
> Wanna be friends? I'm @MaddieBumbleBee on the bird app <3


End file.
